Need you now
by shamy4ever
Summary: When Amy suffers a terrible car accident, Sheldon realises how much he really needs her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first story, so please don't forget to review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TBBT, everything belongs to its rightful owner. This applies to the all the chapters.**

"I really should get going, it is already approaching midnight. Goodnight, Sheldon, I'll show myself out," Amy smiled at him and turned towards the door of apartment 4A. They had just finished an invigorating game of Counterfactuals.

They were so caught up in their game that when they finally looked at the time was already ten past eleven.

"Goodnight, Amy". Sheldon replied furrowing his brow lost in thought. Just as Amy was about to exit the apartment she heard Sheldon clear his throat at an unusual loud decibel. She looked behind her and saw Sheldon staring at her, his right eye twitching sporadically.

"I just thought that I should inform you that I thoroughly enjoyed your company this evening and that your newest additions to Counterfactuals have far surpassed satisfactory," he smiled.

Amy's mind had suddenly gone blank.

"Umm… I… thank you," she stuttered and fought to create a sentence.

She saw his eyes examining hers as if trying to find the answer to one of his many equations, he had been looking at her that way for a couple of days now.

Amy cleared her throat and with a shy smile responded, "Thank you, Sheldon, goodbye," She turned and left, quickly descending the stairs. As soon as she exited the building her mind started analysing everything that had just occurred to her. While she walked to her car she saw dark clouds hanging over Pasadena and low rumbles of thunder could be heard in the distance. She felt the rain start to fall, slowly at first, so she started to walk faster.

When they had started their relationship Amy already knew that Sheldon was completely against physical contact and PDA. She would listen to him complain for hours on end about Penny's and Leonard's incessant kissing and loud coitus, and although for the couple of weeks into their relationship Amy had been comfortable with having a relationship of the mind, recently she had started to feel an unfamiliar longing to have Sheldon take her to a room and have his way with her.

As soon as she climbed into her car the rain was pouring and visibility was close to zero. She put her seatbelt on, turned the heating to high and started her car. She slowly pulled out and started ride to her apartment.

Whilst she was driving she pondered on how her relationship with Sheldon had changed over the past couple of months. The first change she saw was that he seemed to be in a happier mood at their monthly dates. She first noticed this when he suggested that they try out a restaurant that had just opened a couple of blocks away from the Cheesecake Factory. The next change she had noticed was that he seemed to be more lenient with her in breaking his schedule and routine and when he was in an especially happy mood even the Relationship Agreement.

She smiled when she remembered when Sheldon had allowed her to hold his hand whilst they watched TV with the rest of their friends after they had enjoyed pizza night. She remembered the tingles she felt in her hand and the warmth she could feel radiating off his finger which were intertwined in hers. She had a smile from ear to ear during that movie and of course Penny and Bernadette noticed because the movie they were watching wasn't a particularly funny or happy one.

She was so caught up in remembering that special moment in her relationship that she didn't even realise that the rain had become stronger and that the wind was blowing fiercely.

She turned the last corner to her apartment, when out of nowhere a blinding light hit her eyes, she didn't know what to do, she was frozen like a deer in front of headlights, and all she could hear was the loud beeping of a car.

Suddenly everything went quiet…


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone, here is the 2****nd**** chapter to Need you now… just in case any of you were wondering the story is **_**very **_**loosely based on Lady Antebellum's song Need you now. **

**And guys, **_**please**_** don't forget to review, it really motivates me to write more if I know people are actually reading it.**

**This one is for ****Theophilus Rex****, my first reviewer, hurray!**

**Disclaimer: chapter 1 disclaimer still applies.**

_Sheldor the conqueror will be victorious…. _

_Sheldor the conqueror will not bow down to you…_

_Sheldor the conqueror…_

Rinnnng, Rinnnng,

"Danger! Danger!" Sheldon sat upright in bed and looked around, a frightened expression on his face.

"Uhh, what time is it? 1:53am! Who is calling at this ungodly hour?" Sheldon moaned whilst rubbing the sleep from his eyes with the pads of his fingers.

Deep breaths Cooper use Kolinahr…

"Hello, Dr Sheldon Cooper PhD speaking."

"Hello, Dr Cooper, this is Officer Matthews. I am so sorry to disturb you at this hour, but I need to know whether you have any close relationship with a... Miss Amy Farrah Fowler you were the last person she contacted on her mobile phone, so we called you first." The person on the other side shouted. Sheldon could hear all kinds of noise in the background.

Typical… He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I am Dr Fowler's boyfriend." He said to the man on the other side, adding a lot of emphasis on the word Dr.

He hated it when people automatically assumed that Amy or he were in the same level of intellectual advance as any other human being.

"You are? Thank God! "Officer Matthews had relief radiating off his words."Listen Dr Cooper I think its best if you get down to Pasadena General immediately, I'm really sorry to have to tell you this but Dr Fowler has suffered a terrible car accident and we couldn't…"

Sheldon couldn't hear anything after that and breathing was becoming an increasingly harder task to accomplish.

"Hello? Dr Cooper?" The man on the other line spoke.

"I'll be right there." Sheldon said into the phone.

He put it down and studied his hands very carefully. They were shaking slightly and his legs felt so weak that he didn't know whether or not he could get up.

He decided to get Leonard and go down to the hospital immediately. Amy was hurt.

He bolted out of his bed and changed his clothes to whatever he could find, luckily, being Sheldon Cooper he had already laid out his clothes for the next day. As he finished tying his shoelaces he ran to Leonard's room.

Knock, knock, knock, Leonard!

Knock, knock, knock, Leonard!

Knock, knock, knock, Leonard!

"What, Sheldon? I am not driving you to the emergency room again!" Leonard replied not even bothering to listen to his crazy roommate.

"Leonard! I have no time for chit chat or useless small talk! Amy is in the hospital! She had a car crash, I need you to…" Before Sheldon could finish his sentence, Leonard flung open the door to his room. Inside it stood a rather dishevelled looking Leonard Hofstadter, his hair stood out in every angle and he was juggling his car keys and glasses in one hand while trying to zip up his jacket with the other.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Leonard spoke in a quick, yet gentle manner. He knew that although Sheldon tried to deny it most of the time he really was very 'fond' of Amy and as past experiences have shown, Sheldon doesn't cope not having Amy around very well.

"Well, what took you so long?" Sheldon demanded desperation evident in his blue eyes. "Hurry up! Amy is all alone and you know I don't drive!" Sheldon looked like he was about to rip his hair out at the inefficiency of his roommate.

"Okay, okay, let's go." Leonard mumbled not wanting to get on the thin side of Sheldon's patience.

As Leonard talked on the phone with Penny, Sheldon couldn't help but feel fear grow inside him. As much as he tried to deny it, he knew that although biologically impossible, he really couldn't live without Amy. Possible situations spun around in his head making him feel dizzy and sick, so he gently rested his head on the window of the car and closed his eyes, praying to the deity he didn't believe in that she was okay.

(Leonard)

When he had placed his phone back in his pocket from his recent phone call with a frantic Penny, Leonard took up the task of inspecting his roommate at every red light, obviously not wanting to get into a car crash themselves.

He noted that Sheldon's face was pale and expressionless; his usual authoritative look was replaced with steely looks.

He seemed to be thinking very hard about something because his eyes never left the window. What was even more disconcerting was that Sheldon's usual talkative mood when in motor vehicles wasn't there. He didn't even direct eye contact at Leonard, let alone words.

Leonard felt very uncomfortable during the car ride to the hospital because the only sound coming from his best friend was shallow, ragged breaths.

The emergency room was crowded and unorganised, after talking with the nurse; Sheldon gave up and was forced to wait in the waiting room. He sat in one of the uncomfortable looking white plastics chairs, looking into space, motionless. At the sight of his best friend Leonard came over, after telling all their friends of the situation, and sat next to him.

"I'm so sorry, buddy." He said while placing a comforting hand on Sheldon's back. He didn't even flinch at the sudden physical contact; instead he looked up and said "Leonard although I am in distress over Amy's current situation, please cease and desist from any physical contact immediately,"

Leonard was dumbfounded, he was just about to trying to comfort his robot of a friend when Penny came running through the doors.

"Oh, sweetie!" a crying Penny said running straight for Sheldon and engulfing him in a hug, which to Leonard and Penny's surprise he took.

"Family for Amy Farrah Fowler." A doctor in blue scrubs said loudly as he came through the double doors. Sheldon immediately moved away from Penny and towards the doctor.

"How is she? Is she okay?" Sheldon bombarded the doctor with pleading questions dreading the worst.

"I think it's best if you take a seat." The doctor said quietly, a grave look on his face, motioning to the chairs with his gloved hands.

Any colour left on Sheldon's face drained away, his breath becoming stronger and more ragged by the second. "Oh," he said quietly turning to the white chairs, Leonard and Penny following closely behind.

As they sat down the doctor said "Ms Fowler's…"

"Dr Fowler," Sheldon interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Dr Fowler's condition is very serious, the crash caused her right lung to deflate and her right leg to also suffer a lot of fractures, however, that is the least of the problems, during the crash it is very likely that her head impacted with the dashboard causing a lot of bruising on her face, but what we also found out was that she had some internal bleeding near the brain." The doctor gave the three friends a very serious look. "We had to perform emergency surgery to stop the bleeding, so now she is in the ICU in a very critical stage, we do not know the extent of her internal injuries and I'm afraid that the next 24 hours will be the most life altering ones of Dr Fowler's life." his lips formed a thin line as he nodded and left.

"Thank you, doctor." Leonard said seeing as both his girlfriend and best friend were staring into the chair in which the doctor was sitting in.

"Oh God!" Penny cried throwing herself into Leonard's arms and sobbing loudly. Sheldon however hadn't moved and inch, his face was expressionless and his breathing so soft that he looked like he wasn't even breathing.

"Sheldon… I…" Leonard started, but was interrupted,

"She's…she's…" Sheldon mumbled something, his chest suddenly rising and falling furiously.

"What if... Oh dear lord," Sheldon said before fainting and landing with a thud on the floor.

He mumbled on last thing before darkness overtook him.

She can't leave me…


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys, here is the new chapter to Need you now, I'm really glad that you guys have been enjoying my stories, although I must say that they are really in desperate need of improvements and are full of OOC-ness but hopefully as I continue updating they will get better. **

**To help ease the OOC dripping from this story, I am going to include some background, to see if it helps…**

**Sheldon and Amy have been together for 5 years, which may explain Sheldon's reaction to Amy's car accident, but I will include this, although Shamy have not developed physically too much they have developed a very strong emotional bond for one another. Let's say that they are each other's soul mates, but have yet to confess that love to one another.**

**I am sure that this story will continue to include some OOC but just hang in there, I'll try my best.**

**Don't forget to read all the A/Ns as I might give you some more background later in the story and review, it really helps me to update faster if I know people are enjoying the story! :D**

**Disclaimer from first chapter still applies.**

**Hi guys, here is the new chapter to Need you now, I'm really glad that you guys have been enjoying my stories, although I must say that they are really in desperate need of improvements and are full of OOC-ness but hopefully as I continue updating they will get better. **

**To help ease the OOC dripping from this story, I am going to include some background, to see if it helps…**

**Sheldon and Amy have been together for 5 years, which may explain Sheldon's reaction to Amy's car accident, but I will include this, although Shamy have not developed physically too much they have developed a very strong emotional bond for one another. Let's say that they are each other's soul mates, but have yet to confess that love to one another.**

**I am sure that this story will continue to include some OOC but just hang in there, I'll try my best.**

**Don't forget to read all the A/Ns as I might give you some more background later in the story and review, it really helps me to update faster if I know people are enjoying the story! :D**

**Disclaimer from first chapter still applies.**

…**.**

Sheldon woke up in a tiny White room, he looked around and saw Leonard sat on a cushioned stool.

"Leonard?" his voice was hoarse.

"Hey, buddy. How you feeling?" Leonard stood up and walked closer.

"I have a very strong headache, but more importantly, where am I?" he sat up, rubbing the back of his head.

"After the doctor told you about Amy you fainted, so they moved you here so you could rest," he continued, "Penny's outside with Bernadette, Howard and Raj,"

Sheldon frowned, "How long was I unconscious?"

"About 10 minutes," the silence that followed was deafening, Sheldon avoided eye contact but Leonard didn't take his eyes off him, it wasn't long before he realised...

Sheldon was crying.

(Penny)

Five days have passed since Amy's accident and she still has not woken from her induced coma. The doctors said that although in most cases she should have already woken up; her brain may be intentionally keeping her asleep, just to speed up the healing process of her internal injuries.

We weren't allowed to see her for the first 24 hours because as the doctor said, they were the most critical. We were being eaten by worry and when the doctor finally told us the next day that Amy's condition seemed stable enough to receive visitors, we were all relieved but the panic and fear of what the extent of her physical injuries sunk in.

I remember Sheldon crying.

I'm very worried about him because firstly I didn't expect him to cry at the hospital, but from what Leonard said; Amy's condition wasn't good and very unstable, so Sheldon had his reasons to do so. Secondly, since his emotional breakdown at the hospital he hasn't shed a single tear, but instead has been very detached from the group, from his work and even from life itself. Although, he has been going to the hospital every day to get an update on Amy's condition, he barely speaks to anyone or leaves his room. From what Leonard had told me the doctors have said that Amy's condition is not improving but not deteriorating either, but there is a chance that she will just not wake up.

Ughhh, that would kill Sheldon, hell, it would kill me too.

Thirdly, and the most disconcerting of all, when we got the chance to go and see Amy, only two were allowed at a time, so Sheldon and I decided to go first. Personally I was ready to run away and hide rather than having to face the intensity of her injuries, but I felt that I had to offer emotional and moral support for Sheldon. As we got to the door of her room, I saw Sheldon's hand move towards the door knob and stop halfway there, he curled his fingers together and seemed to be preparing himself for the worst.

As he turned the door knob and slowly opened the door, I could feel the suspense rise like a helium balloon. As soon as we entered the white cold room, my eyes focused on the person lying limply on the white rectangular bed. She had her right leg elevated and in a cast as well as her right arm. On her left side I could see an IV drip that was connected via a tube to her left arm. My eyes swept up her body, until I reached her face and I saw that she had a neck brace on and a tube going down her throat. The worst injuries I could see on her face was that her bottom lip was cut and swollen, deep purple bruises were spread across her face and she had a ghastly cut going across, the right side of her forehead and down across her temple to her cheek bone, which was sewn up and had gauze on it.

As we approached her bed I eyed Sheldon intently, I was having trouble keeping my own emotions in check, so I could only imagine what he was feeling. The closer we got to the bed the more pale I saw Sheldon getting, although his eyes showed no emotion but his features were rock hard. I saw his gaze move from the cut on her face to her left hand. We both stood there in silence, staring at our beloved friend, hoping that she would make it.

"I'm so sorry, Sheldon-" I said, my voice breaking with each word, but I was interrupted by Sheldon's sudden movement. He started to walk around the bed to Amy's left side and stared down at her fingers. Slowly but surely, he moved his skinny fingers towards hers and grabbed them gingerly trying to not move her.

I felt hot tears stream down my cheeks, tears I had been fighting hard to hold back. Gradually Sheldon lifted his head and stared at me, his eyes filled with helplessness.

"She's so cold." He whispered his eyes no longer the shiny blue he always had instead they were glazed over, a mixture of emotions in them.

His gaze then moved up her arm to her face and he stared.

He stared intently for such a long time, that I started to wonder whether he forgot I was there, that was until a short, brunette nurse walked in.

She gave us both a look of sympathy. "I'm really sorry, but visiting hours are over." She offered us a sad smile and walked out. I quickly looked over at Amy again and started towards the door. When I got to the door I realised that Sheldon wasn't following, so I turned around and I saw him bending down to kiss Amy's hand softly and swiftly. He got up, his eyes dark, and quickly made his way towards the door, "Let's go." he said not making eye contact, his voice rough and strained. As he walked down the corridor, I looked back towards Amy and said,

"Please Ames, stay with us. We need you, he needs you."

(No one's POV)

Sheldon had still been going to the university, but his mind seemed to be somewhere else. He barely ate and the only words he directed to his friends were greetings. The worst day for Sheldon was the day the university held a lecture for neurobiologists, which Amy was really excited to go to. On that particular day, he never left his office and ignored his friends' pleas that he eat. That happened on the third day since Amy's accident and when he returned home he retreated to the rooftop of his apartment complex.

Although he was wary of soiled hosiery, he took up a blanket and placed it on the bench, before sitting down.

He looked up at the stars and saw Ursa Major and mentally started to name the stars in it.

He trailed off, sighing loudly and burying his face in his hands.

_Please Amy you can do this… you can fight this._

He stayed in the same position for some minutes, until he looked back up at the sky and the stars were gone, in their places were dark clouds covering him in darkness. He felt cold water splatter on his cheek and he wiped it with the pads of his fingers, studying it carefully. Just then a brown and black cat walked along the edge of the roof.

_I love cats. They are the epitome of indifference._

_I love cats. They are the epitome of indifference._

_I love cats. They are the epitome of indifference._

Her voice rang in his head and he felt a part of him break. He realised that if she didn't wake up, that if she _died, _a part of him would die with her.


	4. Chapter 4

**4th chapter! I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner, but I have been really busy.**

**Anyway, enough chit chat, here is the story.**

**Disclaimer: TBBT is not mine. Everything belongs to its rightful owners. **

It had been exactly one week since Amy's tragic accident, it was Friday midday and the sun was shining brightly through the white hospitals blinds of Amy Farrah Fowler's hospital room.

Sheldon was sitting in the brown leather chair, on the right of Amy's bed. She still had not woken up, but the doctors have told him that her brain was making remarkable recovery. Her mother had come to see her, but had to leave the country due to work related issues, but not after making Sheldon swear on his mother and Meemaw's lives that he would call when...if...she woke up and that she would try to get back here as soon as possible to look after her, even though Sheldon had told her that it wasn't necessary because he was going to be the one looking after her.

Sheldon had been coming every day to the hospital to find out how Amy was, but decided that he would spend the whole day with her today. He sat in the chair, staring at her pale figure; her face had somewhat more colour to it than the first week he had seen her.

The overwhelming fear of losing her was eating him from the inside and he wasn't sure what he would do if the doctors ever told him that she didn't make it.

Every night he had been thinking about life before Amy, during Amy and the future without her. These recurring thoughts of having her as nothing but a memory caused him to walk over to the left side of the bed and sit in the white plastic chair instead, so that he would be able to hold her hand. He squeezed her cold soft hand gently and waited, he wanted her to respond. Nothing.

"Amy, please wake up. We haven't finished our podcast." He whispered, staring searchingly at her face. "Counterfactuals is in need of your many creative additions." He continued, his gaze not once faltering. "And… and…" he paused, closing his eyes quickly, and just as quickly opening them again. "I don't want you to go."

(Amy)

The darkness she had been fighting, for what seemed like an eternity, disappeared, and an overwhelming amount of light hit her eyes. The light was so intense it caused her eyes to sting and water. This was until she realised that her entire body ached and the sting in her eyes was like a small pinch compared to her bodily pain. The worst of these pains was that she had a migraine that felt like her head was splitting apart. The pain radiated from somewhere on her forehead, she wasn't sure.

She tried to move, but to no avail. Weirdly, she could feel a heat radiating to her left hand, she tried to turn her neck to see what the source of the heat was, but her head wouldn't turn, something was holding her in place. Once her eyes had adjusted to the light she opened her green eyes and stared up at a ceiling. She didn't know where she was, this definitely wasn't her apartment. She heard shuffling sounds of paper turning again she tried to turn her neck, but it was physically impossible.

It wasn't until then, that she felt the immense amount of dryness in her throat; she wanted, no, she needed water, it couldn't wait. The dryness was scratching at her throat like a cat's claws. She attempted to move her right arm, but just like her neck, something was holding her in place. Trying to forget about the pain she felt she tried to speak.

"wa…" her voice came out hoarse and lower than a whisper, however, the person sitting next to her heard her and squeezed her left hand, the source of heat.

"Amy?" Sheldon asked her desperately.

"Water…" she tried again, her voice still hoarse.

"Amy! You're awake! Hold on let me get a nurse." He said, relief and happiness obvious in his words. She heard frantic footsteps and a door opening, "NURSE! DOCTOR! ANYONE! SHE'S AWAKE!" Sheldon shouted, before a mixture of footsteps were heard and suddenly, on her left side Sheldon's clear blue eyes were staring down at her, a mixture of joy and worry visible in them.

"Are you okay?" he asked his voice soft.

"Water…" she stated, the dryness in her throat still scratching at her throat. Suddenly another face appeared on her right side.

"Ahh, Dr Fowler, you're awake! How are you fe-" the doctor started before he was interrupted by Sheldon.

"She wants water." He said never taking his eyes off of her.

"Of course." The doctor said before disappearing and reappearing holding a spoon with ice chips.

"Here you go, this should help and it is easier to swallow." He slowly gave her the ice chips, they were like the first rain after months of drought.

After that she could speak more clearly. "Where am I?"

"At the hospital, don't you remember you suffered a terrible car accident about a week ago?" Sheldon said, worried about amnesia.

"No, I just remember everything going quiet and dark, and a week ago? Have I been asleep for that long?" she asked still looking up at Sheldon and the doctor.

"Well, yes. Amy would you like to sit up?" the doctor asked curiously.

"Okay." Just then she remembered about the pain she felt and the inability to move certain parts of her body.

"I have the most horrendous headache, though" she said as the doctor smiled at her.

"Well the wound going across your forehead is probably it." _Wound?_

The doctor slowly pressed a button, whilst Sheldon held her left hand. She only moved a few degrees before she stopped. It was enough to see the damage.

Amy was rendered speechless by the cast on her right leg and arm.

"I'll be back in a little while to conduct tests and give you some more medication." The doctor said, to a stunned Amy.

Once the doctor had left, Amy looked at Sheldon who was staring at her. "Are you okay?" He asked in a whisper.

"I…" she paused, thoughts running through her head. "What happened to me?" she asked Sheldon, her mouth agape.

Sheldon, although not great at deducing emotions, saw that his girlfriend was both confused and scared, "Well, you had a car crash and the other car was actually a truck, so when it hit you on your right, you suffered the most fractures." He explained carefully.

"Oh," was all Amy could say, she tried desperately to remember...but nothing.

(Later)

"BESTIE!" Penny ran through the door and hugged Amy as lightly as she could.

"Hello Bestie." Amy responded, somewhat solemn.

"How are you? Sheldon called me when you were having tests done. What did the doctors say? When can you leave?" Penny bombarded Amy with questions.

That was until Sheldon lifted his hand and said "Please Penny, I doubt that all this questioning is going to be helpful to Amy while she is in this delicate state, now the doctors have been running tests on her all day and have told us that she will be allowed to go home on Sunday, that is if all the tests come back negative." Sheldon said his gaze moving from Amy to Penny.

"Well, that's great!" Penny beamed, "I'm going to come to stay with you for a few days, seeing as you will need some help and-" Sheldon interrupted her abruptly, "I assure you Penny, that will not be necessary as I will be staying with Amy to help her, she is my girlfriend after all."

"Okaaay," Penny said taken aback by this recent news. "But we could alternate between you and me, I mean you're not the most adaptable person I know." She suggested, knowing that Sheldon would struggle.

"Penny," Sheldon started, his gaze moved to her, "I will adapt to whatever is necessary because I want to help Amy and make sure that she is okay and I will not leave her side unless she asks me to,"

Amy, who had been watching the entire conversation quietly, felt butterflies in her stomach due to her boyfriend's concern and worry for her. "I thank you Bestie for your concern but I think that I would like to have Sheldon around as he is more aware of my schedule and routine."

(Later)

Penny had agreed to let Sheldon stay with Amy but promised to come most days to check on them and to get anything they needed. After Penny had left, Amy had fallen into a deep slumber and Sheldon had some time to think. His sudden decisions today had been on impulse and although he usually weighs out the pros and cons, today he hadn't. _Curious…_

On Saturday the doctors had said that Amy's entire tests had come back negative, except for her iron levels so she would have to take daily vitamins to which Sheldon had already drawn up a timetable for. The doctors had also told Amy that she would have to keep her leg cast on for 6 months and her arm for 3 months as she suffered multiple fractures.

It was Sunday and Sheldon was packing Amy's stuff into her duffel bag, whilst Amy watched him adoringly.

"Hey Cuddles, how long are you going to be livingwith me?" She asked, a smile from ear to ear forming on her face.

"Well, I guess until you are able to look after yourself appropriately and without causing yourself discomfort."

"Oh well that may take at least 6 months as I would not be able to walk until then." she told him matter-of-factly.

Sheldon mused on this for a little while, "Well then" he said to her "I guess I'm going to be living with you for some time." He stated continuing with his packing. Amy stared at him, her mouth hanging open slightly; she really couldn't believe how great a boyfriend she had.

Later in the day, Amy's mother had come back to see her and had offered to stay in Amy's apartment to look after her, to which Sheldon and Amy had politely opposed, both coming up with different excuses. Mrs Fowler had left reluctantly, but she knew that her daughter was in good hands.

It was approaching 5 in the evening, when a nurse walked in with a wheelchair and Sheldon stood up from the seat beside Amy's bed. Penny was sitting in the opposite leather chair, earlier with Penny's help Amy had been able to change her clothes.

"Okay it's time to leave Dr Fowler." The nurse said approaching the bed with the wheelchair.

"How are we going to do this?" Penny asked the nurse, also standing up and heading around the bed. "Well…" the nurse started


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I'm soooo sorry for the long wait :( I recently had a rush of determination and motivation to continue this story :D You can thank Tomasina for that and an accidental playing of the song Need You Now :D**

**Tomasina, this one's for you… **

**Disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

**TBBT**

Top of Form

The nurse left the wheelchair next to the bed and walked towards Amy.

"Maybe if we help you sit up and swing your legs over the side, Dr Cooper could lower you into the wheelchair as Penny and I accommodate your leg," the nurse looked around all three of them.

Sheldon gulped, he was being forced to use upper body strength he wasn't sure he possessed.

"Sheldon!" Penny shouted, "What is the matter with you? I called you like three times, are you gonna help or not?"

Sheldon moved cautiously to Amy's side, "Okay Amy I'm going to lift the bed," Amy nodded as the nurse slowly started to sit her up.

Amy winced as she could feel the bruises around her body throbbing in pain.

"Okay, Penny I'm going to need you to hold Amy's fractured leg here," she pointed to just under her knee, "and here," she placed Penny's other hand under her thigh.

"I'm going to hold your foot and lower leg in place so that we don't move it as much, but Amy you're going to have to be a trooper, because although I'm sure Dr Cooper is very able, you have to support yourself by standing on your left leg, it will hurt because of the bruises, but believe me, not nearly as much as how much it will hurt if we moved your right leg,"

Amy swallowed hard, she looked over at Sheldon who seemed like he was just about ready to run.

"Are you ready?" Amy merely nodded, bracing herself for the pain she was sure the morphine couldn't protect her from.

"Okay, Amy, you have to turn yourself around,"

Amy looked down at herself, then at her broken arm. She slowly moved her left leg across the bed, until it was hanging over the side, slowly bending it, wincing as the pain of the bruises and her stiff joints increased.

Then using her left arm, she edged as far to the edge of the bed as she could without moving her injured leg, very aware that three people were burning holes into her.

Slowly, Penny and the nurse moves her leg across the bed, it was as if the morphine had done nothing to alleviate the pain.

She shut her eyes tightly at the pain. Once her leg was sticking out in front of her, she opened her eyes, just to see the nurse give Sheldon a look.

Sheldon, who was stood next to her, felt his hand twitch and his heart rate accelerate. Everyone was looking at him except for Amy, who had her head down.

He steeled himself, determined to help her, but unsure as to how to proceed.

"Maybe Dr Cooper, if you provide a sturdy arm for Amy to use so that she can stand up, you would then be able to stand behind her so that she doesn't fall and so that she doesn't cause herself too much pain when getting into the chair," the nurse said, seeing Sheldon's apprehension.

Amy looked up and saw Sheldon on her left, his arm poised. She took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm.

She mustered up all the strength she had left and pulled herself up. She managed to get halfway up before exhaustion took over her and her arm gave out.

She was about to fall back onto the side, roughly, before she felt someone grab her by her waist and her elbow, she winced in pain, her leg now facing directly to the ground as Penny was crouched down, holding it steady.

She looked up at Sheldon and realised how close they were. His left hand was holding her tightly through the front of her waist and his other hand was holding her elbow awkwardly.

Sheldon's throat went dry at the realisation. Everything happened so quickly, Amy was holding onto his arm then suddenly she started to fall, her grip desperate, so he acted on instinct, he grabbed Amy as quickly as possible and now she was basically leaning on him, the only thing between them was her fractured arm, which was bent on her chest.

He didn't dare look down, all the touching was causing his entire body to tingle and he was afraid he would faint.

He could feel Amy's jagged breath on his shoulder, "Are you alright, Amy?" the nurse asked.

"Yes, this just really hurts," Amy replied, straining to form a sentence.

"Okay, Dr Cooper, I need you to pivot slightly, just enough for me to put the wheelchair behind Amy," Sheldon looked at the nurse; she was already standing behind the wheelchair ready to manoeuvre it towards Amy.

Sheldon turned his head slightly down towards Amy and moved his hand from her elbow to the small of her back, to offer her more support.

After he was sure he was supporting her he slowly turned himself, Amy pivoting on her single leg.

She winced at the movement, not only was her bruised left leg taking on her entire body weight, but her arm was squashed between herself and Sheldon.

"Okay, Dr Cooper you can lower her down," the nurse said, the wheelchair was now behind Amy.

He started to slowly place Amy down, his grip around her waist tightening as he felt less and less weight on his chest and more on his arms.

When Amy was placed on the wheelchair, everyone in the room exhaled in relief. The nurse walked around the wheelchair and propped Amy's leg up on the leg rest, so it stuck out in front of her.

Penny stood up and clapped her hands together, "Well that was easy!"

Sheldon gave her a look, "Okay Amy, here are your discharge papers," the nurse said, handing her a blue folder labelled, patient HS231 Amy Farrah Fowler.

"Thank you so much," Amy said.

"That's alright, now you have the dates for your next check-up, right?" Amy nodded, "and your vitamins," again Amy nodded, "then I wish you all the best," she gave her a warm smiled before leading them out towards the exit, before leaving to another patient.

Currently Sheldon was pushing her along as Penny walked beside her with her duffel bag.

"Penny, did you inform Leonard about Amy? Why isn't he here?" Sheldon asked, he could have avoided the physical contact if he was here.

"Relax! The guys and Bernadette are running some errands, you know for Amy,"

"But Amy is here, what could they possibly be doing which caused them to send you to help,"

Penny narrowed her eyes at him and sighed, "They're making her apartment, you know, homely, she hasn't been there in a week so they're buying groceries and cleaning and stuff," Penny said.

Sheldon sighed; this was what he was expecting at all.

"Amy, are you in any pain?" Sheldon asked as they rode the elevator.

"Yes, but I supposed it's to be expected after so much harrowing movement," she said.

"And we still have to get you into the car," Penny quipped, earning herself another look from Sheldon.

"Perhaps you should take some more morphine, before we attempt to get you into the car," Sheldon said wheeling Amy through the doors and stopping next to Penny's car.

"I don't think it would take effect nearly as fast enough as we would like," Sheldon frowned.

"Okay, so are you guys ready?" Penny said, unlocking her car and opening the passenger side door.

"I guess so," Amy said, again bracing herself for more pain.

"Ames, I think you should put your leg in first, then you can sit sideways across the car," Amy winced as Sheldon wheeled her straight into the car, her leg practically on the chair.

"Okay," Penny walked around and opened the opposite door, "I'm going to hold your leg and you just shimmy on over here,"

"Penny, I doubt Amy is capable of 'shimmying' without causing herself pain and also the gap between your car and the sidewalk is too big, she would fall right through," Sheldon said.

"Well then what do you think we should do, Superman? You wanna lift her and carry her home?" Penny said.

Sheldon tightened his lips into a fine line.

"Sheldon, I think Penny's right, if we place my leg into the car first, it would provide enough support for the leg rest to be lowered and so the chair could be moved closer to the vehicle, allowing me to, indeed, 'shimmy' into it," Amy said.

Sheldon looked down at the crown of her head, "But won't that cause you pain?"

"I will be in pain regardless," Amy replied.

So the trio went on to carry out Penny's plan, even though Sheldon thought it was reckless and not at all thought out properly.

Amy's leg went in first, then the leg rest was lowered and Sheldon pushed her to as close to the car as the curb would allow, leaving a fifteen centimetre gap.

Amy moved to the edge of the wheelchair before looking up at Sheldon, "I'm afraid you were correct,"

"Was there ever any doubt? Are you in a lot of pain?" Sheldon asked from behind.

"Not about the pain, but the gap is too big for me to just continue sliding along,"

"What do you propose we do?" Sheldon asked.

"I'm going to need you to hold me by...my waist, so that as I hold on to the top of the car I can slide in," she said.

Sheldon gulped, he hadn't anticipated so much physical contact.

"Hey, Whackadoodle!" Penny shouted from inside the car, "hurry up and hold her, my back is going to give out!"

Sheldon looked inside and saw Penny bent inside the car, holding Amy's leg.

Amy looked up at him as he bent down and grabbed her...waist. Amy stretched her left arm and grabbed the roof of the car.

Slowly Sheldon started to slide Amy along, tightening his grip around her as more and more weight was on him.

But finally she was in.

Both Amy and Sheldon sighed as he let go of her and stepped out of the car. Penny buckled her in got into the car as Sheldon put Amy's duffel bag into the trunk.

Once Sheldon was in, Penny ignited the engine, "Are you ready?" she asked them.

"If you mean, am I ready to ride in a vehicle that isn't subjected to regular mechanical maintaining, then no,"

Penny rolled her eyes and started driving.

Sheldon looked down at his watch and mentally took note of them time. It had taken them nearly forty-five minutes to get Amy from the hospital bed to the car, he sighed.

Just how was he going to cope for the next three to six months?

**A/N: if anyone is still reading, please leave some feedback… all mistakes are mine :)**

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{0}

{2}


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! I really have no excuse for updating so late apart from the fact that I've been suffering from major writer's block… aaaaaaand I've been writing a new story… (Shamy of course) which I hope to post soon as it is already prewritten, so I hope that you guys will read it!**

**Anyway… Merry Christmas everyone! Take this as a Christmas present! (If I have any readers left :)**

**Usual disclaimer applies…**

Amy looked at the ceiling of her bedroom and pondered on recent events.

She still had trouble really coming to terms with her current situation. Sure physically she was going to be looked after by her friends and Sheldon but emotionally...

And what about her job? Surely it would be painful, let alone impractical to hop around a lab dissecting brains with a bruised hand. Was she supposed to quit? Would they fire her?

It was during these thoughts that her mind drifted to Sheldon and how attentive he was being. She knew that it was difficult for him but he wanted to help her and it made her heart swell.

She thought about his touch, it was so unusual that she wasn't able to stop thinking about it.

His hands on her waist, how soft they felt, even through all the layers of clothing she was wearing.

Getting her back into the wheelchair had been easier. Her apartment complex included a ramp for the less able, in front of which, the taxi parked, meaning she slid along the seat and into the wheelchair. Luckily, her elevator was working.

All her friends had stayed a while, before Sheldon had announced that she needed to rest. Luckily Penny and Bernadette insisted on helping her to change into her pyjamas first, she had no idea how she would have done it without them. Let alone with Sheldon...

Her thoughts were interrupted as her pounding headache became stronger, she sunk deep into the pillow and took a deep breath.

"Sheldon!"

It wasn't long before Sheldon knocked on the door.

'knock' 'knock' 'knock'

"Amy,"

knock' 'knock' 'knock'

"Amy,"

knock' 'knock' 'knock'

"Amy,"

"Come in," she said.

Sheldon walked in, worry written across his features.

"Are you alright? Are you in any pain?" he stood looking down at her.

"Yes, could you get me some painkillers please?"

"Yes, of course," Sheldon disappeared from her eyesight and she heard slight shuffling from outside her bedroom.

It wasn't long before Sheldon reappeared with a glass of water and some painkillers.

"Here you go, Amy," Sheldon said shifting on his feet.

She eyed him for a while before lifting the glass to her lips; she took a big gulp of water and swallowed the painkillers.

Sheldon watched her as she drank the water; she placed the glass down with a quiet clink and licked her moist lips.

He found it unusual that he couldn't stop looking at her, but the fact that she was here and not still in the hospital and not unconscious was almost hard to believe and although it seemed highly unlikely he felt that she might disappear into thin air if he wasn't careful.

She placed the glass down with a clink and sighed.

"Thank you," she breathed.

His eyebrows knitted together, "Whatever for?"

She looked at him, almost surprised by the question. Penny and Bernadette had told her how he had broken down when he found out the news, how he had always been there, at her side regardless of or rather because of her unconsciousness.

"For being at the hospital with me and for being with me now. I know how much all of this must have disrupted your schedules and routines, so-"

He interrupted her, "Amy, let me make something clear. Not only was my presence in your hour of need dictated by the Relationship Agreement, addendum 16, under Boo Boos and Ouchies, but I figured that with Penny's emotional instability, you would have needed someone higher up the evolutionary tree to keep you company," he paused, as if giving her time to think, "Although you are correct, this has brought havoc to my carefully planned life, I wouldn't have done it unless I wanted to and I wanted to let you know that I was there at your hour of need as you were for me during my hour of need and hippy-dippy orchestrating if you will, when my barber decided to pass away, so if anything I was in your debt," he sighed an inaudible sigh, but he didn't take his eyes off her.

Her mouth had been left in a little 'O' poised to talk but nothing came out. She was a little stunned at how he responded; she hadn't expected such a thought out answer.

Sheldon watched her as she watched him, he had an unnerving urge to kiss her, softly, feeling her lips-

He cleared his throat and stood up, "You should continue to rest. If at any moment you feel any pain or require my assistance, I'll be right outside," he swallowed before leaving.

Amy watched him leave, her eyebrows near her hairline. He certainly had left her with much to think about as she lowered herself and slowly closed her eyes.

Sheldon stood by the hallway, watching with admiration at the product of the last three hours.

The kitchen was glistening, the furniture dust-free and the floor vacuumed. Every inch of Amy's apartment had been sanitised and organised.

He breathed in deeply the smell of disinfectant that he loved so. His gloved hands at his waist he smiled something that recently had become unusual for Dr Sheldon Cooper.

He looked at his watch. It was almost nine o'clock and with it bedtime. As if on cue he muffled a yawn and let his shoulders slump with fatigue. He walked over to the trash can to dispose of the rubber gloves when he heard mumbling coming from Amy's room.

He walked briskly and when he reached the door, he slowly leaned against it.

"No! No, help!" he heard Amy speaking frantically.

His heart started pounding. What if when he was vacuuming a masked villain had entered the room through the fire escape by Amy's window? Or what if a bobcat was currently attacking his girlfriend?

He gulped and straightened up before pushing open the door. To his great surprise Amy was alone.

She stirred around in bed as much as she could (which certainly wasn't much) and had her eyes shut tightly. He slowly stepped forward and stood by her side, feeling more and more uncomfortable as he watched.

His mind quickly recalled the time he had overheard Penny complaining to Bernadette that Amy had requested she pin her down and stroke her hair is she had night terrors, on their trip to their conference.

He focused back on Amy, who seemed to be getting more and more agitated by the second. There was hardly any possibility that he was going to 'pin' her down. But what if she hurt herself?

He heard her almost whimper in pain as if she was listening to his thoughts. He quickly knelt down beside her, "Amy? Amy, wake up!" he said, but she continued to stir. "Amy? Wake up!" he said, somewhat louder.

Amy suddenly sat up and her eyes opened, small tears started to run down her face. She saw Sheldon and hugged him on impulse, silently sobbing into his shoulder.

Sheldon froze but felt a need to comfort her, so he slowly placed his arms around her and whispered, "It's alright, Amy, Sheldon's here,"

And with everything they'd been through, he was glad he _could_ be there for her.

**I hope you enjoyed it! Please don't forget to leave a review… I love hearing from you guys especially after not updating for soooo long… I missed you :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter :) I hope you like it! Please review; btw all mistakes are mine…**

**Usual disclaimer from previous chapters applies.**

**TBBT**

Amy pulled back and it seemed as if she had just awoken. She was breathing jaggedly, her face stained with tears.

"Sheldon?" she said.

He pulled back awkwardly, he couldn't have avoided the physical contact, he told himself.

He looked straight into her eyes for less than a second before clearing his throat.

"You seemed to be having a night terror," he spoke slowly, letting the words hang in the air, "it seemed like you were hurting yourself,"

She looked around her, the throbbing pain from every part of her body kept her feeling alive. Everything felt surreal, as if she was in a dream. Her room was dark; the moon even hesitated to share its light, hidden behind the thick clouds.

She suddenly had an overwhelming urge to get out; the darkness was chasing her, slowly creeping up on her, unjustly claiming her.

She forgot about Sheldon, she had to get out, she was drowning, it was becoming harder and harder to breath.

She pushed away the covers with her hand and tried to swivel out of it.

"Amy? What are you doing?" Sheldon said, he sounded panicked, "You can't get up!"

She had to, if she didn't it would be too late. She stood on her better leg and pulled herself up by the headboard.

She felt gravity acting on her, her entire body aching, wanting to give up. Sheldon stared at her wide eyed, she shouldn't be doing this. He saw her go pale, her eyes glazed over and she fell. He tried to grab her but instead he fell with her. Her head hung loosely against his shoulder, her breathing slow and shallow.

The leg in the cast was outstretched in front of them. Sheldon was leaning against the side of the bed, Amy against him.

"Amy?" he said, he didn't know what to do, "Please, Amy, I need you to wake up," he needed to call the ambulance.

He held her tightly, not willing to let her go. He grabbed her hand tightly, "Amy?"

He looked around frantically, he needed a phone. He saw Amy's on top of her bedside table, just in front of them. He reached up and dialled 911.

It wasn't long until the paramedics arrived and he was back in the hospital waiting room.

THE BIG BANG THEORY

He sat on the cold plastic chair, his hands on his lap as an eerie sense of déjà vu descended on him. He looked around, the nurses walked around hastily.

"Sheldon!"

He turned and saw Penny, Bernadette, Leonard, Howard and Raj rushing towards him.

"Are you alright? What happened?" they all questioned.

He sighed, "Amy had a night terror and when she woke up, she stood up from the bed by herself and then she fainted,"

Penny had her face taut with worry, "But why? Didn't you stop her?"

Sheldon remained emotionless, "I tried to, but she was determined to stand up,"

She sighed, this was all too much for Sheldon, she could tell that he was struggling and she didn't want him to detach himself from them again.

"Dr Cooper?" a voice came from beside them.

Quickly, Sheldon stood and walked to the doctor, everyone following behind.

"Has she regained consciousness?"

The doctor nodded, but kept his features locked in a frown.

"Dr Cooper, what Dr Fowler experienced was vasovagal syncope, that's when-"

Sheldon cut him off, "I know what it means,"

The doctor nodded, "Dr Fowler not only experienced severe anxiety but as she carried out the strenuous task of standing, in her condition, it's very likely that she suffered severe pain, from her injuries, causing her to black out," he explained.

Sheldon sighed as Penny spoke, "But what could have caused the anxiety,"

The doctor swapped the clipboard from one hand to the other.

"Well, it's very likely that the night terror played a big role in her anxiety,"

Sheldon nodded, "Can we see her?"

The doctor nodded again but kept the frown, "Dr Cooper, Dr Fowler's state is a very delicate one, I understand that the previous doctor only allowed her to leave the hospital if she was kept under strict bed rest,"

Sheldon and Penny nodded, as the doctor continued, "I think I may keep her here for a couple of days, but I'll get the paperwork done and we can speak about it afterwards,"

Sheldon nodded, "Her room is this way, but I'm afraid that I can only allow two in at a time,"

Sheldon automatically stepped forward before Bernadette was chosen to also go.

As the rest of the group of friends occupied themselves with the vending machines and the coffee machines, Sheldon and Bernadette followed the doctor.

As they walked in they found Amy, with her eyes closed and her face pale.

Sheldon walked slowly to her bedside, "Amy?"

Amy slowly opened her eyes, faintly smiling at him.

"Hello, Sheldon,"

Sheldon frowned at the weakness in her voice, "Hello, Amy,"

"Sheldon," she croaked, "I'm sorry for all of this, I just felt so desperate, like I was drowning and I needed to get out,"

"But you hurt yourself," he said.

"Amy, you need to rest, why don't you get some sleep?" Bernadette asked.

Sheldon and Amy didn't take their eyes off each other, each dealing with scary thoughts and an uncertain future.

Amy nodded and she closed her eyes. Sheldon sat on the chair next to her. As Bernadette left and Penny, Howard, Leonard and Raj came in one after the other, he could feel the same doubts from last time, the thoughts he has been trying desperately to push to the back of his mind.

What if something happened to Amy? He needed to realise the extent of her situation and what if he didn't tell her how he truly felt?

That he felt better when she was with him. That if she was in pain, he would seek everywhere for her relief and that if she ever left him, he would lose all meaning.

He could feel doubts creeping in. The doctors had said her condition was very delicate and she couldn't remember anything from her accident. What if she died?

TBBT

Penny and Leonard sat next to each other, holding hands and watching the TV.

When from the corner of Leonard's eye he saw Sheldon walking quickly down the corridor.

"Hey, Sheldon, how's—" he stopped short as he realised that Sheldon was leaving the hospital.

Penny and Leonard quickly stood up to follow him, but by the time they left the hospital, he was nowhere to be seen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not profit monetarily from this fanfiction; previous disclaimers apply.**

Sheldon was sat on the hill top bench not far from the hospital. The same bench he had sat in with Amy, when they were watching the Orionids.

He looked up at the sky, decorated with millions of stars, some bright, yet some seemed like they were going to give out, flicking on and off, desperately hanging on to its last moments of light.

He looked down at his hands. He needed to think, he needed to figure out the answer.

Was he in love with Amy?

But first, what was love? Was it what romantic comedies depicted it as? Something that made you cry and eat ice cream? Something that made you give red roses?

Or was it what Leonard and Penny made it seem like? Was it full of hurt, doubt, uncertainty? Yet happiness and laughter?

He certainly knew what made love 'feel' like. Endorphins and oxytocin, hormones released when in a particular situation.

Like coitus.

But he hasn't had coitus with Amy, although he hasn't ruled out the possibility.

Then what was love?

Physical intimacy? Their relationship had very limited physical contact.

Then maybe, love was specified, specialised for the couple, to make it work for the individuals.

If so, his and Amy's love is different to anything he has ever seen before. It works for them.

When he was around Amy, he felt comfortable, he felt...like him.

He was scared. He felt like he needed to give Amy everything he could and everything she wanted.

Then maybe this meant he loved her. It hurt him to see her in pain. He felt he needed to make her happy. He needed to understand her, he wanted to understand her. How her mind worked. Her patience with him, her unconditional love?

What if he had been in love with her for a long time? What if they both felt the same way? Was it too late now?

What would he do if she left him?

He felt like if she left he'll have no reason to live.

Was that love?

TBBT

Penny and Bernadette were sitting next to Amy. After Sheldon left Raj, Leonard and Howard went to look for him.

Bernadette was reading through some paperwork and Penny was flicking through a magazine, when they heard her.

"Penny?"

Penny's head whipped up, "Ames," she said.

"How're you feeling, sweetie?"

Amy looked at Bernadette with surprise, "Where's Sheldon?"

Bernadette gave Penny a cautious look.

"He went to...uh...bring you some things with Leonard," Penny said.

Amy looked at Penny and Bernadette with confusion.

"How are you feeling?" Bernadette asked.

Amy looked around the room, "I...feel fine,"

Penny frowned, "Sweetie, what happened? Why did you get out of bed?"

Amy felt the same desperation start to creep back, "I...don't want to talk about it,"

"But Ames, how will we help you?" Bernadette said.

Before Amy could answer the doctor walked in.

"Amy, you're awake," the doctor walked forward.

"Fine," she said.

The doctor frowned, "I'm going to take a blood sample and I'm going to need you to sign some papers about staying in the hospital for a couple of days,"

TBBT

He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket for the tenth time. He took it out and looked at the caller ID.

'Mom'

He hesitated and considered not answering at all.

"Hello,"

"Oh, baby, I'm so glad you answered," Mrs Cooper exhaled.

"Hi mom," he said.

"Shelly, where are you? Your little friends are looking for you everywhere," she added with a hint of frustration.

"Mom, I needed to be alone, Amy is sick and I needed to think about it,"

Mrs Cooper sighed, she knew just how 'fond' Sheldon was of Amy, it was a pity that she was so far away.

"Shelly, you wanna talk about it?"

Sheldon thought about it, "Mom," he exhaled.

"Oh baby, I know how much you're hurtin' but you need to be strong for Amy,"

"Mom, what if...I lose her? What if it's too late?" he struggled to form the sentence. Saying it out loud made it real.

Mrs Cooper sighed, "You have to think positive, Shelly, but we mustn't fool ourselves, Amy's in a real bad state and I should think that you have to cherish all the moments you have with her, let her know how much you love her,"

Sheldon paused, "How do you know I love, Amy?"

Mrs Cooper clicked her tongue, "Oh baby cakes, the way you look at her, like she's the only one you want to make happy and I can see that she loves you too, darlin', she adores you, she's been so patient and lovin', I couldn't have asked for a better lady for you, baby, you need to make sure that she knows that you love her too,"

Sheldon felt overwhelmed, "But how?

Mrs Cooper thought for a while, "Well right now we have no time for extravagance, so just you go ahead and tell her,"

Sheldon wasn't sure what he would say, but he was going to tell her.

A push of determination made him get off the bench and start walking back to the hospital.

"Thanks, mom,"

"Sure thing, Shelly,"

"Bye, mom,"

"Bye Shelly, I'll be praying,"

Sheldon put the phone back in his pocket; he was in love after all.

TBBT

Amy lay motionless on the bed, she felt so cold.

"Ames, are you okay?" Penny asked.

"Yes, I'm just really cold,"

"But you're shivering," Penny said, placing a hand on her forehead carefully.

"Oh my god, Ames, you're burning up," Penny exclaimed, "Bernie, call somebody!"

Bernadette quickly left the room to look for a nurse.

"Oh, Ames," Penny said, her eyes filling with tears.

TBBT

As Sheldon was about one block from the hospital, he felt his phone vibrate again, in all his determination, he forgot to call Leonard.

But it wasn't Leonard, it was Penny.

"Hello?"

"Sheldon? Where the hell are you?" she said her voice cracking.

"Well, curre—" Penny cut him off.

"It's Amy, she has a fever, they're not letting me see her," she sobbed.

Maybe he was too late.

**Reviews welcome! LLTS! :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys. I'm sorry this was so late but I've had really bad writer's block :/ Also, I'm not sure if you guys want me to continue this story because if mot I have other stories which are already written, so just let me know.**

**Anyway, I'm sorry this chapter is short but I'm not sure what to do with the story so I just managed to squeeze this out…**

**Usual disclaimer applies. **

Sheldon wondered if the odds were against him.

After making her wait for so long she was going to leave without knowing his true feelings.

He quickened his pace to the hospital, trying to avoid his wandering thoughts. It wasn't long until Penny called again.

"Hello?" he said, almost hesitantly.

"Sheldon? Where are you?"

"I'm just around the corner, I'll be there soon," he said, his breathing uneven and shallow.

"Okay, just," she paused, "hurry,"

TBBT

He had rushed into the waiting room and quickly walked to his friends.

He willed himself to speak, his chest rising and falling violently.

"Is she okay?" he could feel himself letting go, going numb.

Penny stepped forward, placing a hand on his arm, "We don't know, sweetie,"

She was wearing Leonard's hoody, her eyes red. "Leonard, Raj and Howard are not back yet,"

She sat down and he slowly moved after her, sitting next to her.

He could see the entire waiting room. The White clock stared back at him, the seconds dragging. All the limp flowers scattered around the room solemn, as if they knew something he didn't.

He could feel his heart pounding. He could hear it. His hands were clammy and his muscles tense. This all felt like a dream. There was an eerie silence and Sheldon sensed Penny watching the door to the emergency rooms with just as much anxiety as he was.

He sat on the stiff chairs. He felt like the universe was playing a cruel joke on him. Just when they thought that Amy would get better it all gets worse. Every time he ended up in a hospital waiting room chair. He had strict routines to uphold, yet recently it all seemed to have gone south. His routines: especially designed to increase productivity and most importantly ensure he was in control of his life and those who decided to be in his.

However now... He lost control of everything. His routine, his friends... Amy.

It rattled him to breaking point how much irony seemed to be dictating his life. It was incomprehensible.

He had created strict routines—through years of scheduling—to have it all shattered in a month.

He searched for a reason; for anything, to illuminate him. To make him understand why this ha to happen to Amy and to them.

He felt preternaturally calm, he counted the seconds, his hands cold and sweaty, his joints locked in placed. His eyes scanned the room as he heard the whoosh of the door and the shadow of the moving door on the ground.

One.

A nurse walked hastily to the phone, picking it up, her face panic stricken.

Two.

She talked quickly for before slamming the phone back down and almost sprinting through the doors.

Three.

Suddenly, doctors started to run in and out of the emergency doors, swiftly moving through one door and then back through the other.

Four.

He felt Penny shifting uncomfortably, taking deep breaths. He sank deeper into the seat.

Five.

There was noise and movement all around him yet he felt so numb and lifeless.

Six.

He was unaware of his friends that had surrounded them. Of Leonard hugging Penny.

Seven.

He was staring at the door, all energy he had left was being used to watch the scrambling doctors and nurses.

Eight.

He felt himself stop breathing. It was so easy. Denying his body the oxygen. His heart thumping furiously, protesting at the lack of the precious gas.

Nine.

A doctor walked out amidst all the scrambling and chaos. Amidst all the pain and sadness, the doctor was all Sheldon heard, "Patient Amy Farrah Fowler?"

Ten.

And he wondered—could his world really fall apart in ten seconds?


End file.
